The Little Red Faunas and The Snowy Mother
by Sabreyt
Summary: A girl born in a unjust family, a woman that has been burdened by thousands of deaths and a world to protect. They find themselves in a predicament that might lead to a happy life for the both of them. Being a Mother might not be as bad as you think. {AU where Weiss takes the mantle of Summer Rose, Ruby takes the place of a Faunas Weiss} No Weiss will not die in this series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this new story that popped up in my head while I was taking a cold shower. Emphasis on "COLD"! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1:** Running Away

~Ruby you will be the brightest star in remnant!

~Ruby you are really cute, your ears are great!

~Ruby you monster, you're to blame for your mother's death!

Ruby a little girl born as a Wolf Faunus in a rich family filled of corruption. A little girl that was treated like a normal girl until her mother died due to a Beowulf attack in the forest. Ruby's father was a stressed filled man and she was abused verbally and physically. She wanted to be dead, she wanted to be free of her chains. The only person that kept her company was a Faunus Rabbit that worked as a maid. She comforted Ruby when her dad would whip her from stress as a group of terrorist attacked his company again. It didn't help that the group was a Faunas filled terrorist group. The group only got her father more furious about Faunus and used his 2nd daughter. She was the youngest of two. Winter the oldest would become the heiress after she finished her training in beacon.

The 4 year old girl was always sad, she always looked for a way to get out off the hell hole which was her home. The girl grabbed her snow coat exited at the brink of night. She exited and ran, ran as fast as her little legs can carry her. She then stopped to catch a breath, the cold air hurt her throat like her inside was freezing. She then burst again into a running position. For a short while she thought that her legs might break. She then crashed into a big black ball. A Boarbatusk was startled and was getting ready to attack Ruby. She knew this was the end of her, she was glad and sad at the same time. Ruby shut her eyes and a woman made a small wall in front of the little girl. The little girl opened her eyes shocked to see a woman about the age of 20's. She quickly disposed of the Grimm, and turned to look at the little girl, "Are you okay kid?" She said in a husky tone, but with a legitimate concern for the girl.

I nodded and hugged the woman, and she looked shocked and then calmed down a little.

The little girl's fatigue finally caught up to her and she passed out. The woman grabbed her and she quickly travelled into a small village with a light scent of happiness. Ruby was then awoken by a scent of pancakes. The woman walked over to the little Faunas. Ruby mumbled, "Mommy where are we?'

The woman was again shocked at the little girl's response, "Were in Patch a small island in the coast of Vale." The woman responded.

The Faunus's ears perked up and she tilted her head when I told her the answer to her question. "Were in my home little one.' I then spoke to make it clear to her that she wanted the girl to feel safe. The little girl made the woman feel secure and gave her a new light to her life. "So little one what's your name?"

"My name is… Ruby Schnee. I ran away from home because my father is a big fat meanie!" She told me and showed me a scar on her back that showed that she was definitely whipped. "So what is your name Miss?"

"My name is Weiss Rose." The woman responded with a polite tone.

Ruby ears perked up and she lunged at Weiss's undeveloped chest, "MAMA WEISS!" She screamed with the most delightful sound a girl could ever make.

The two continued to eat breakfast and they talked about getting Ruby new clothes so she can sleep and go to pre-school. Ruby was very happy about all of this when she heard a loud bang in the house. She ran outside and saw Weiss and Ruby's Father face to face.

"RUBY COME HOME WITH ME THIS INSTANCE!' The man demanded

Ruby hid behind Weiss who was now covering Ruby. She felt tears form around her thighs and knew that Ruby was crying, "I'm sorry Sir, but you have been declined of having this child for the Acts of Child Abuse!" Weiss showed the Founder of the dust company a badge that she worked for The Remnant Hunter's Bureau. The man's eyes widened because she was the one in charge of keeping Remnant a safe place and he knew that she could shut down his company at a minutes notice.

"Okay, m-mam you may keep that beast!" He turned away while walking towards his expensive looking limo.

Ruby looked up at me and I knew that she now knew she was in a safe place. I took Ruby to the Remnant Child Care. Ruby's eyes widened and probably thought that I was going to throw her away but, instead I adopted her and her name was now Ruby Rose. The Faunus ears were perked up so high she would probably needed medical attention. She gave me the warmest smile I have ever received and gave her a tight hug and went to go shopping. I bought her white pajamas that had rose petals all over it. She also wanted to get a cloak to and I bought her that, I then wanted to buy her, her new clothes she will go to school in. I bought her a black and red corset which kinda looked provocative. I have her a small blouse she can cover it with and she looked perfect. She was ready for school, she was excited as a little pup should be.

 **A/N: Okay guys hope you guys like this story and this was a little rushed but, I'll be planning out a whole series of Ruby's Misadventures and Weiss's Misadventures of taking on a new mantle as a mother. Who~ Who~ Who~ I think Weiss will make a perfect mother! Comedy will ensue in the next chapter that will lead onto the end of this series!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Lost and Found Again?

"Ruby, I wonder how long I can keep this up…" Weiss whispers into the sleeping little girl.

It was the third day of Ruby's adoption and Ruby was a little excited to go to School. Weiss has to go on a mission in 2 days. There is no babysitting services that are close by that are open. She was on every babysitting site in Vale. Ruby woke up and was groggily stumbling through the cabin hall ways.

"Mommy, can I have some choco-chip pancwakes" The little girl said while going into the bathroom nearly bumping into the wall.

Ruby was the cutest child Weiss has ever seen, she just couldn't choose between her work and her daughter. She couldn't think of think of that right now she has to bring Ruby to school then worry about it later.

"Ruby quick it's time for breakfast, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day would you now." Weiss said in a very motherly tone.

Ruby walked out vibrating in joy and excitement quickly rubbing away all the sleepiness and running into the kitchen table and punching all the pancakes into her mouth. "Mommy this is the best pancakes ever!" The little red's ears perked up every now and then. Ruby grabbed her backpack and zoomed outside the snow filled streets. Weiss quickly grabbed her purse and scarf locked the door and pursued after Ruby but, was already gone. Weiss Panicked looking around looking for the little Red hood she wore. Franticly running through all the streets seeming like hours passed Weiss decided to check up at the pre-school she was attending and checked in with the office. She never went in school and Weiss didn't know what to do. She called up a search crew with her friends and she really didn't want to call "her".

 **Ruby's PoV**

After she ate her pancakes she ran outside and twirled around in the snow. While playing around she found a black cat staring straight into Ruby's eyes and the cat ran away without knowing Ruby ran after it. She kept following it until it jumped into a backyard and Ruby being the curious little flower she was she knocked at the door the cat walked in and rang the doorbell rapidly. Soon after the door opened up with a woman with silky black hair and a bow groggily. The woman tried straightening up her crumpled clothes and greeted the bright and energetic little girl. Ruby greeted the woman back and asked, "Can I come and a pet your kitty?"

The woman that was half asleep and walked into her house whispering at someone else in the house. Ruby twirling around and trying hard to whistle but failing really badly. Soon after the woman walked out with another girl beside her this time it was a blond woman with a really big bosom. The blond rubbed Ruby's head while asking, "So you wanna come in you little cutie you?"

"Yup. I wanna play with the kiddy." Ruby responded while she silently purred because of how the Blond rubbed her head.

Ruby walked into the house smelling of never before smelled scents and she walked over into the living room and she looked at the cat peering over her while it sit on its play house hanging on the ceiling. "Wow, mommy's house isn't this big… How come the house is so tall?" Ruby asked in pure curiosity

"Who is your Mommy little one?" The one with raven hair asked.

"My Mommy is the best she makes the best pancakes but, I haven't tried her cookies yet though. The little red spoke while petting the cat.

"What's her name?" The woman asked.

"Her name is We…" Ruby was cutoff by the blond.

"BLAKE!" The blond ran out of the kitchen with a gate running through it almost snapping the hinges.

"Not, so loud Jaune still has a cold remember keep your voice down." The woman in black reminding the blond while she rubbed her bow.

"BLAKE!" The blond really worried, "It's Weiss she sent out the Emergence Alert saying she lost a child!"

"Huh, Weiss lost a child?" The woman in black tilted her head, "What does this child look like?"

"She wears a Red cloak and she said, 'Has silver eyes that will melt your heart…' and she had puffy cheeks." The blond said it all without having a breath.

Before anyone spoke a curious voice came from behind them, "Why do you hide your Ears Ms?"

"Whaa…" The duo just as surprised as a deer in headlights.

The two looked at each other and the woman in black said, "Yang what was the child supposed to look like?"

"She supposed to look like the girl in front of us…"

Silence befell the house and Yang asked the little red, "So who was your mother?"

"Momma Weiss! Why?" She screamed out loud

"SHHHHH!" The woman in black silenced the child

Ruby started to tear up and hic. The hics became fall out balling.

"Blake you monster! How could you make this sweet little piece of wonder cry!" Yang scolding Blake

The two went into a corner and nodded at each other while Ruby sat next to the cat that comforted her. After a little Yang grinned a sinister one, she looked like she had a plan with Ruby. What Ruby doesn't know they are going to mess with Weiss.

Yang went into the room closest to her and Ruby started hearing mumbles. And yet again Ruby asked why Blake hid her ears. Blake was shocked again because at first she might have been talking to the Bella but, this time Ruby was talking to Blake and Blake was getting frustrated on how this girl knew of her ears and asked, "So how do you about my ears Ruby?"

"Oh they twitched and you smell like the kitty!" Ruby responded while pulling her hood down.

Blake's jaw dropped and giggled a little while untying her bow and rubbed Ruby's ears while she purred and went flat on her back. Minutes later Yang came outside the door and instead of her yellow and brown attire she wore red and black. She was still grinning and told Ruby to follow her. They both hopped on a yellow and black motorcycle and Ruby struggled getting on and Yang pulled her up in front of her and drove away. Ruby stuck her tongue out on instinct and Yang smiled looking at the little girl clearly feeling this for the first time.

They parked in front of a ware house and Yang said they were going to play a game where Ruby is the princess and Weiss is the knight in shining armor. Ruby loved those stories and she went with it. Yang tied Ruby up at a crane and she went into another Room. Yang walked out with a Grimm mask and it scared Ruby so much she didn't recognize the woman and struggled hard tears dropping down. Yang felt so bad for doing this but, she wanted to fight with Weiss again because they always tied each other and she wanted to know who was better.

The warehouse behemoth doors exploded with flames. Weiss looked up and saw Ruby crying and struggling and a flame kindled inside of her that she never knew existed. Weiss summoned a raven and sent it flying into the rope that held Ruby. Weiss used excess dust to make snow appear and soften Ruby's fall. Ruby looked unconscious and Weiss carried her out the door and put her down next to her white and blue motorcycle. As she placed Ruby down, she got blasted and almost fell into the bay. Weiss ran so the fight wouldn't hurt Ruby. Yang followed after her and an intense heated battle occurred.

When all the crates and smoke cleared the victor was no one both laid flat on their back. Weiss knew it was Yang the whole time and they laughed but, before they could have a breather they heard a little girl scream. Weiss and Yang bounced up and ran to where they left Ruby and did not expect what they were seeing.

Ruby sat crisscross next to a baby creep next to her and Yang and Weiss knew if there was a child there is an adult. Soon after Yang grabbed the fur ball and threw it across the docks. The two sighing with a sleeping Ruby hugging nothingness. Soon after Yang asked, "So why are you looking for this angel Ice Queen?"

"Oh, because she is my daughter why shouldn't I?" She quickly retorted matter-a-factly

Yang's eyes widened and joked, "So, who's the tortured soul?"

"No one I adopted her because she was disowned by Victor Schnee."

"Why would he disown such a snow angel?"

"She technically wasn't disowned, first she was abused and ran away from home and I saved her from an Ursa Major and things kicked of there."

"Wow, I didn't know the Ice Queen had a heart, weren't you the one that made an order to execute 57 White Fang members and some of them pleaded their life saying they had children?"

"That's a different me, I changed and this time I won't lose another one…"

 **A/N : This Story will be taken over by my Girlfriend I was taking care of her during the holidays and while she had salmonella poisoning, she's okay now and she has a lot of experience because she's a great nee-sama lol. This will be my last chapter but, I will help her out with writer block or if she becomes sick. I probably am the worst oni-chan but, I don't think I was that bad. Still she is really touchy on romance and she really likes White Rose and Bumbleby and Flower Power so I can't change that. I was going to make Boiling Water (Neptune x Yang) a couple and Eclipse (Sun x Blake) Things that won't change though are their children. Ruby is 4 years old, Jaune is 6 years old, Phyrra is 6 years old, Sun is 6 years old, Neptune is 6 years old. This is going to be the Children and the Adults are this age. Weiss is 26 years old, Yang is 27 years old, Blake is 26 years old, Nora is 26 years old, Ren is 27 Years old. Well I just spoiled some of my GF's decisions hope she'll be okay with that. She has an A in her Honors English and Arts and Literature classes we go to a magnet school but, she is way smarter than me though. I'm just here for the Art classes cause I'm gonna try to become an animator. Well talk to you guys on my own FF called** **"** **RWBY: The Boy With Red Hair"** **Love you all and hope you had a happy new year! Get what you want tell me!**

 **Please leave a Review!**


End file.
